Clumsy Heart
by foreverteal
Summary: Emma Torres didn't know what she was getting herself into when she said three simple words to Justin Bieber. She also didn't know what she was getting herself into when she became friends with Joe Jonas.
1. Chapter 1 I'm Awesome

My name is Justin. You might know who I am. Actually, you do. Everyone does. I'm a teenage heartthrob with a great singing voice—If I might add.

Have you ever experienced love at first sight? Have you ever had that feeling where you just want to keep someone in your arms forever? Well, that happened to me about a year ago.

It was a hot August day in Atlanta. I was just shopping with my friend Ryan when I saw her. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I thought to myself; _this is the girl. I need to make her mine. _So I walked up to her and "accidentally" dropped a couple of shirts off the counter that was right next to her. The shirts flew off the counter and landed on her feet. Bull's eye.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry babe." I said. _Babe? Smooth._

She giggled. My god, she was beautiful. Her wavy black hair rested on her shoulders and her eyes here a beautiful shade of green. They were so green, they freaked me out.

"No, no. It's fine." She smiled at me with those amazing green eyes piercing at mine. Yeah, she wanted to tap this.

Folding the shirts and placing them back on the counter, I said, "So, what is a pretty girl like yourself shopping alone?" I have her a smile. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. I wouldn't be surprised if she pounced on me and started making out with me right here. If I were her, I would. I'm fucking beautiful.

"I'm just getting something for my friend. It's her birthday soon." I bit my lip. She was hot as hell.

"Oh, well you look like a fun person to hang out with. Maybe I'll give you my number if you want me to."

"You don't even know my name." she said matter-of-factly.

"Well maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Justin. You are?"

"Wait. Are you… Justin Bieber? The singer? My name is Emma."

"Yeah, Emma. I am Justin Bieber. So, that phone number?"

She wrote her phone number on a receipt he found in her purse. "Don't loose that. It's sacred."

"Oh, I'll keep it safe. Promise." I winked. She laughed.

We both said our goodbyes and I met up with Ryan.

"Where the hell were you?" Ryan asked. He sounded confused.

I showed him Emma's number. "Met a girl."

"That's my boy. Let's go." Ryan said. We fist-bumped.

I am truly awesome. I just got the love of my life's phone number. I know we're meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2 Scary Green Eyes

**Whatever songs that are in this fanfiction—I do not own. PEACE**

"Hello?" she asked on the other side of the phone. Her voice makes me melt.

"Uh, hey. It's me, Justin. From the mall, remember?" I must admit, I was a little nervous. I mean, wouldn't you? I was going to ask her on a _date_. Like, our _first date._ Damn.

"Yeah, I remember. I was wondering when you were going to call me, Bibber." She still wanted to tap this.

"Ha, well, here I am! So, ive heard of this new club in the city for people under 21. Um, well, uh, d-do you maybe wanna go… wi-with me?" _get it together. NO STUTTERING ALLOWED. Just be cool. You're Justin fucking Bibber. Of course she wants to go with you._

"Wouldn't the tabloids eat that story up? I can see it now: 'Bieber dating a _regular_ girl. And at a Club?'"

I laughed. "It's fine. I could get us in without the paparazzi catching us. See, I have this secret that I don't tell a lot of people; I'm kind of a ninja."

"Okay, Mr. Ninja. What time should you pick me up? You can drive, right? Or do I need to pi-"

"Babe. _Of course_ I can drive. I'll pick you up at eight. Text me your address."

"Okay. See you tonight."

"Bye baby. Can't wait to see you."

I hung up the phone and did a congratulatory dance to myself. I'm fucking great.

I drove into the driveway of Emma's house and walked up to the front door. I knocked and waited.

When she opened the door, her beauty nearly killed me. She was wearing a short black dress with sequins on the top. Her hair was curled with her bangs pinned back. _Daaaaaamn._

"Wow, Emma. You. Are. Beautiful." I choked.

"Not too bad yourself, Bieber." She told me. We got in the car and started on the freeway.

"Traffic. _Great_." I muttered to myself. I was pissed.

"It's fine. With this time, we can find out more about each other. You go first."

"Okay, well, my middle name is Drew. I'm sixteen, born in March. I'm Canadian. My favorite color is red. I love puppies and Chuck Norris. I'm also a sucker for green eyes." I winked.

"My name is Emma Katherine Torres. I'm sixteen, born in April. My favorite color is turquoise. I love cats and ice cream. I listen to the Jonas Bro-"

"You listen to them? That's funny." I interrupted.

"I also listen to this one kid. I think his last name starts with a B? He sings a song called 'One Time'…"

"Ha-ha." I wasn't buying that sht.

"No, really! I do!"

"Okay then. If you listen to my music, then name this song:

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air_

_And I fall in love with you all over again_

_You're the li-_"

"'Common Denominator'" she stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled. 

"What's that supposed to mean? And oh my god, I can't believe you sang to me, and only me. Wow, im such a fan girl."

"Ha. That's okay. You're cute when you're embarrassed. Since you're so cute, I'll sing you a song that _no one_ has heard before:

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing_

_We're just friends? What are you saying?_

_Said 'there's another' look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Baby, baby, baby, no_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine._"


	3. Chapter 3 Toot Toot

When we arrived at the club, there were _a lot _of people there.

"Daaaaaaaamn," Emma joked, "this place is bumpin'," I laughed.

"You're cute." I said to her. What? It was true!

We entered the club and sat down at a booth.

"Wow, emma. It's your lucky day." I said sarcastically. "Look who's sitting across the room."

"Is that who I think it is? Is that… Joe Jonas? Alone? Oh my god!" _oh hell no._

"Yeah, ha. Go meet him. Go on. I'll order our food. What do you want?"

"Um," she said while looking at the menu, "cob salad. Thaaaank you! I'll be right back, I promise. I won't leave you for him." She winked.

She walked away and went up to him. He looked at her up and down. _I'm going to fuck him up. _I heard her say something like 'what are you doing alone?' or something along those lines. _Who does she think she is? Just kidding. It's only our first date. She hasn't even let me use my Bieber charm yet. Just wait. _They shook hands. He said something. She shook her head and pointed in my direction. I faked a smile as he did the same. He said something else. She nodded her head this time. He wrote something down (_his phone number? Shit's about to go down_) on a napkin and gave it to her. They said their goodbyes, and she walked back to me. As she walked away from him, he checked her out. _That's just creepy._

"Was it everything you hoped and dreamed of? Ooooh, Joe Jonas! Marry Me!" I mocked.

Before she talked, she gave me a death stare. "Yeah, it was actually. I got his number. I know you're jealous, but don't worry. You're way cuter."

"That's what I thought. I'm _way_ better than those promise ringed brothers any day." She giggled. _That's right. The Bieber Charm._

We ate our food and approached the dance floor. When we stepped on, a slow song came on. Remember my song 'First Dance'? It was like a perfect reenactment.

When the slow beat continued, we swayed with my hands on her hips and her hands around my neck.

"You are quite the charmer, Bieber." _What did I fucking say? The Bieber Charm always works!_ "Tonight was is much fun. Possibly the best date ever."

"Why, thank you. I'd jump through hoops just to make you happy."

Should I kiss her? She probably wants me to. I mean, not to toot my own horn or anything. She's biting her lips and she keeps looking at my eyes, then my lips, then my eyes, then my lips again.

While we were swaying, I moved a strand of hair away from her face. _Duh, that's what you're supposed to do!_

When I was slowly leaning in, she whispered "Finally.' And pressed her lips against mine.

When we both let go, I saw her smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. _Oh please, I know why you're smiling. You're head over heels in love with me._

"Oh, nothing. I just… really, really like you, Bieber." She said, and then kissed me again. _Toot toot!_


End file.
